


Geralt Fluff Week

by WitcherSexual



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Mind Reading, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathing/Washing, Declarations Of Love, Eskel loves Geralt, Established Relationship, Gen, Geralt Fluff Week, Geralt loves Eskel, Geralt think he is unloveable, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Needs a Hug, GeraltFluffWeek, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Good Parent Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Implied Sexual Content, Kaer Morhen, Lambert is a little shit, M/M, No Beta, Papa Vesemir, Protective Lambert (The Witcher), Random Mages - Freeform, Sacking of Kaer Morhen, Tags to be added, The Path - Freeform, Witchers in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherSexual/pseuds/WitcherSexual
Summary: The prompts for this week are:Day 1: First TimesDay 2: Kaer Morhen/Wolf WitchersDay 3: FamilyDay 4: Cuddling/HugsDay 5: MagicDay 6: Fighting/Contracts/MonstersDay 7: Established Relationship
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Vesemir, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert
Comments: 18
Kudos: 128
Collections: Geralt Fluff Week 2020





	1. Day 1: First Times

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first time I am joining a Prompt Week, I hope you enjoy reading my short stories!

Geralt was sixty two when he met Jaskier, and by all gods known the Bard was annoying. He had tried to get rid of the Bard, and he’s tried everything he can think of; leaving during the night, lying about where he’s going, getting him drunk, he even tried tying the Bard up but that didn’t work. 

He had traveled with one other person in his life and that was Eskel, his brother, but a human? That was strange and there had to be something that the Bard wanted. Maybe if he just told Jaskier to leave? 

“Geralt, my dashing knight in shining armor.” Geralt looked down at himself and narrowed his eyes, he had only just killed the drowners and his armor was covered in blood and shit. “Okay maybe not  _ shining _ armor but still my knight. I have a proposition for you.” 

_ Here it is, this is why he followed me.  _

“Spit it out Bard.” He took a drink of the ale and could taste the piss in it so he spat it into the cup and glared at the barkeep. 

“I have received an invitation to a private party and I was wondering if you would accompany me?” 

“Whose husband did you fuck?” Jaskier spluttered and Geralt grinned before moving away to get to their room. 

“No ones, I just wanted you to come. Fuck fine, food, woman and wine Geralt!”  _ Good food and wine? Tempting.  _

“Where?” Jaskier’s stupid smile appeared before he was skipping over. 

“The Passiflora,” Geralt hummed but didn’t respond as he opened their room's door and dropped his swords on the bed and started to strip his armor off. 

“Is that a yes? Because Geralt if it is we really should be heading up there tomorrow.” 

“I’ll go with you. But I’m not a bodyguard,” Jaskier grinned at him and Geralt looked away from him. 

“Fantastic! I’m sure you have an outfit, if not I can get you one fit for a ball. Would you like any help Geralt?”

_ Help?  _

“I can wash your hair in thanks for going with me. Or I can clean your armor for you?” Jaskier was moving his hands around more and Geralt was observant enough to know that meant he was nervous. 

_ He wants to wash my hair… in thanks? _

Geralt didn’t know how to respond so he shrugged and moved into the boiling bath. Well it wasn’t boiling anymore but a quick Igni could fix that. 

“Can I wash your hair Geralt?” Geralt once again hummed and moved his head back slightly so his neck was resting on the rim of the tub. He didn’t close his eyes, he didn’t trust anyone outside of Kaer Morhen that much. 

“Give me one second Dear Witcher and I’ll get you an oil. I know your nose is more sensitive so tell me if I’m using too much.” 

_ He’s being nice, too nice.  _

Jaskier opened his bag and drew out a couple of bottles with oil in them while one was salt? Why would he need salt in a bath?

“I’m not sure what scents you like so I have a collection. Smell them,” He opened one of the oils and the harsh stench of lilies erupted from it and he grimaced. 

“Okay so not that one, I’m not a fan of it either. What about this?” The next was opened and it reminded Geralt of Kaer Morhen, the smoke from the fires and the whisky during the cold nights. 

“That one is fine.” Jaskier smiled and placed the other oils back before opening the salt and sprinkling a few in the bath. He tipped the oil so a few drops fell in the water and the smell spread around the room with the steam. 

Geralt sniffed and held a smile in, it was like being back in Kaer Morhen with his brothers but Jaskier didn't need to know that. 

“So Geralt let me get my doublet off and I’ll wash your hair,” Geralt didn’t respond but he watched the Bard take his doublet off and fold it neatly onto the chair. 

_ Does he need to take it off?  _

“So Geralt how was the contract?” Jaskier squatted at his head and dragged his hands through his hair, the blood and mud falling away into the water. 

“Shit. Drowners.” Jaskier huffed in amusement but continued to wash Geralt's hair before pouring some of the oil onto his hands. 

“You know I think I would like to join you on a Hunt one day, just something easy so I can run away if one tries to take a bite from me.” 

“You wouldn’t survive a hunt, you would forget to run.” Geralt lifted his mouth into a grin as he spoke and Jaskier laughed. 

“That is probably true, but you would protect me wouldn’t you?”  _ Yes.  _

“Sadly.” Geralt felt Jaskier’s amusement one his scent and he looked into the Bard's eyes before looking away. 

“I would trust you,” Jaskier’s voice was quiet and Geralt knew he meant something from it but he wasn’t going to read into it, the Bard would leave eventually. 

“You shouldn’t. You’ll end up dead.” He moved away from Jaskier’s hands and could feel the Bards scent sour slightly. 

“I trust you Geralt. And I always will.” Jaskier stood you and walked to the bed as Geralt watched him in silence. 

_ A human trusting him? What? Humans weren’t meant to trust Witchers. Humans weren’t meant to follow Witchers.  _

“So Geralt are we heading out tomorrow?” Jaskier’s eyes were wide and hopeful, Geralt didn’t want to hurt him so that’s why he agreed with a nod. 

_ There was a first time for everything.  _

  
  



	2. Day 2: Kaer Morhen/Wolf Witchers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Geralt Fluff Week! We are in Kaer Morhen with the Wolfs and Jaskier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this one!

Geralt didn’t mean to invite Jaskier, it was something that just happened when they were talking over the fire. And Jaskier just agreed so he couldn’t take it back, not when the Bard was beaming at him and smelled so sweet. 

That’s how he found himself with Jaskier beside him and his family just staring at them. Jaskier held his ground and stared at them before he smiled and held his hand out,  _ this Bard would be the death of him.  _

“Hello, I am Jaskier the Bard. Geralt has told me so much about you all,” Geralt could feel their eyes turn to him and he shrugged at their questioning eyes. 

“Only the bad hopefully,” Lambert smirked and shook Jaskier’s hand, Geralt cursed as Jaskier smiled back. 

“Oh you must be Lambert, do not fear Geralt has told me all the bad you do.” Lambert let out a harsh laugh and Jaskier just smirked and looked down his body before looking back into his eyes. “Maybe we should see if you are good at other things.”

“Nope. Let’s not go there when I can hear.” Vesemir shook his head and Jaskier laughed softly. 

“Forgive me Sir Vesemir,” the oldest just nodded and Geralt let out a sigh, at least the Bard didn’t get kicked out already. 

“I’m Eskel, the one who uses his brain.” Eskel didn’t shake Jaskier’s hand but smiled and Geralt had to squeeze only once to remind the Bard of his manners. 

“Well Eskel, it is lovely to meet you. You grew up with Geralt didn’t you?” Eskel nodded and Geralt could see Jaskier’s brain working. 

“Geralt get inside the hall, take your Bard. Food is out and I’ve started a fire in your room, I trust you will be sharing?” 

_ Hopefully.   
_

“Yes I think we will be sharing, Sir Vesemir,” Geralt tried to keep his shock contained but from the snort from Lambert he had obviously failed on that. 

_ He wants to share. He wants to.  _

“Okay, Eskel and Lambert you can put the resources away. I trust you can do that without supervision?” 

“Yes,” Eskel said quietly and left while he dragged Lambert away. Vesemir stood in front of Jaskier and him for a second before shaking his head and leaving them alone. 

“Well I think that went splendid, don’t you think so Geralt?” 

“Hmm.” Geralt didn’t know what happened, Lambert was polite, Eskel smiled and Vesemir didn’t interrogate them, they were up to something. 

“You know if I didn’t know you and your hums I would think you weren’t listening to me.” 

“Mhmm.” Geralt let his mouth curl slightly at Jaskier's spluttered response before he rolled his eyes and walked away. 

“Jask you are going the wrong way.” Geralt stood still as Jaskier walked the wrong way, the Bard turned around and sighed dramatically. 

“Oh I could get lost in these halls. I shall stay with my dear Witcher who will protect me.” 

“Keep wishing Jask.” Geralt smirked as Jaskier just sighed and followed him into the small hall they used for eating and relaxing in. 

“Oh it's wonderful here, do you sit down here together? Or is it only an eating room?” Jaskier spun around and took the whole room in and Geralt waited for him, he was always amazed at how the Bard could see the beauty in everything. 

“It’s the room we use a lot, eating, sitting, reading and playing games of Gwent or cards.” Geralt pointed at the table beside the fire and Jaskier sat down with a grin on his face. 

“I think it’s wonderful, a home for you four Witchers, now this smells delicious I must know who cooked this.” Geralt just nodded and started to eat, stew for the first night it was the meal to show you were home and it always would be. 

The silence settled over them, Geralt could hear his brothers complaining about the task and Vesemir walking around. Jaskier was as silent as he could be but his breathing and heartbeat were loud and wrong in Kaer Morhen. He wasn’t used to a human heartbeat filling the silence from his or his brothers, it was wrong but at the same time it felt right. 

The food was eating relatively quickly and Jaskier looked around for a few more minutes before Lambert and Eskel reappeared. Jaskier grinned at them and Geralt nodded in greeting. 

“So Bard why did you get an invite?” Geralt rolled his eyes as Lambert shoved him over for space on the bench but kept quiet. 

“Because Geralt wanted me to come?” Lambert laughed and Eskel tried to hit him but Geralt knew Jaskier had walked into this one. 

“Yeah he does.” Geralt could see Jaskier’s mind working on a comeback but Eskel spoke first. 

“Sorry about him he’s a bit of a dick without his Cat.” Lambert scowled and Geralt held a laugh in when he crossed his arms and pouted. 

“Cat? You have a cat? Can I see them?” Eskel laughed softly but shook his head and Geralt could see Jaskier’s confusing build up. 

“Not that kind of Cat, a Witcher from the Cat school.”  _ Yeah and he’s a dick like Lambert.  _

“Oh a different school! Do you learn different things?” Jaskier started to move and Geralt went to stop him but Lambert perked up. 

“Yeah we do. They are more based on agility and stealth,” Geralt and Eskel looked at each other before shrugging and letting Lambert take over the conversation. “They use bombs a lot and prefer to plan out their hunts, their armor is fucking weird though since the first set they get doesn’t have covering for their arms.”

Geralt doesn’t know if Lambert has talked about the Cats to anyone but them since he met his Cat, but here he was telling Jaskier about them with no issue. 

“Oh they sound wonderful. I must meet a Cat one day,” Geralt could see Lambert’s grin and he shook his head at Jaskier. 

“No, they wouldn’t take kindly to a human in their School.”  _ Well not exactly true but close enough.  _

“You ever see them say you know me and you’ll be okay, don’t listen to the Wolf,” Jaskier grinned at Lambert and Geralt could see how bad Winter would be if they were friends. 

“Game of Gwent anyone?” Eskel pulled out his deck and Geralt nodded, Gwent was easy and didn’t require anything but strategizing. 

“I need to show Jaskier the room first and get my deck from my bag.” Eskel nodded and Geralt stood and waited for Jaskier to follow behind. 

“Don’t get distracted Wolf.” Lambert winked at him and Geralt rolled his eyes as Jaskier laughed behind him. 

“Come on Jask leave the idiots alone.” Jaskier nodded and Geralt started to walk away from them as Lambert tried to argue about being an idiot. 

“Your brothers are wonderful, I was worried about them not liking me.” Jaskier’s scent was so warm and sweet as they walked up to Geralt's room. 

_ Everyone likes you Jask. _

Geralt shook his head as he tried to stop himself saying anything stupid, “You are my guest so they won’t do anything to stupid.” 

“Well I think they are wonderful, and Vesemir too. Is he your father?” 

_ Basically.  _

“He was a teacher here and survived the sacking. He raised us and taught us how to fight and survive.”

“I’m not hearing any denial about him being your father.”  _ Because it isn’t but we don’t talk about it.  _

“We never knew our parents, but Vesemir raised us.” That also wasn’t a denial but Jaskier knew what to drop a subject, or hopefully. 

“Well Geralt are you going to show me the room? I’m excited to see how you live during the Winter.” Geralt nodded and opened the door as Jaskier walked in first. It wasn’t the most decorated but he kept small mementos from contracts and a shoe of each version of Roach to remember them. He carved his name, Eskel’s, Lambert’s and Vesemir’s into the windowsill and he kept his first set of armor in the corner. 

“It’s fantastic Geralt,” Geralt didn’t know how he was meant to react when Jaskier flung himself at the Witcher. They had hugged before but usually after a hunt that nearly went wrong or if Jaskier was in danger, they had never hugged for any other reason. 

“Geralt? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to.” Geralt could feel Jaskier try and move away but he just encircled the Bard in his arms and held him close. 

“I’m glad you came,” Geralt could smell Jaskier’s happiness as they hugged. 

_ Maybe Winter will be better this year.  _

“I’m glad too, we should probably get back down before they start wondering where we are.” Geralt sighed but let go of Jaskier and moved to their bags and picked out his Gwent cards, he would probably use the Monster deck against Eskel. 

Jaskier smiled at him and they were heading back down to the hall for a few rounds of Gwent and a welcome home night. Jaskier would fit in, Geralt just knew he would. 


	3. Day 3: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day that they had been waiting for, it was a year in the making and today they were allowed to bring their daughter home. Their daughter, huh, never thought I’d get that.

Geralt let out a small huff as Jaskier attached himself on his back. The younger man kissed Geralt's cheek with a smile before letting go and moving to the kitchen. 

“When can we go?” Jaskier asked and Geralt smiled softly at his husband. 

“Lunch time, she needs to get everything packed and then we can go get her.” 

The day that they had been waiting for, it was a year in the making and today they were allowed to bring their daughter home.  _ Their daughter, huh, never thought I’d get that.  _

“I can’t wait. Have we got pasta and chicken? She likes them. Are we sure that they gave us all her allergies? I don’t want to give her a bad reaction on her first day with us.” 

“Jask take a breath for me love, it will be okay. She’s met us and she wants to be in the house with us,” Geralt could see his husband's nerves build as he nodded and fiddled with the coffee maker. 

“Okay yeah I’m okay, maybe we should check the house again. I don’t want her to get hurt,” Geralt moved closer to his husband and pulled him close so he could rest his head on Jaskier’s head. 

“Love, we have been over this multiple times. We have checked the house, we have got her favorite foods, her room is decorated how she asked for it. Take a breath, relax, Love.”

Jaskier took a breath and Geralt smiled into his hair,  _ everyone thinks I’m the anxious one.  _

“Can we maybe go for a walk?” Jaskier mumbled and Geralt nodded before moving away and grabbing their jackets from the chair. 

“Where do you want to go?” Geralt held out Jaskier’s jacket and pulled his own on before picking the house keys up and moving to get his shoes on. 

“How about the lake? We haven’t been there in a while.” Jaskier picked up his phone and put his shoes on as Geralt waited at the door for him. 

“The lake it is,” Geralt grabbed Jaskier’s hand and opened the door so they could walk out and lock up. “Have you phoned Priscilla and Essi?” 

“Yeah I have, they said they can make it to the barbecue. Can your family make it still?” 

“Yeah, Vesemir and Eskel are coming together in Eskels car and Lambert and Aiden are bringing dessert.” Geralt smiled as they passed a few people he recognized and Jaskier waved at them. 

“Oh that’s good. Do you think it’s too many people for her to meet so quickly? Maybe we should postpone a few weeks.” 

Geralt squeezes Jaskier’s hand gently and pulls him in for a side hug. They were reaching the path to head down to the small lake so not many people were near them. 

“Jask it will be okay. She knows that the barbecue is on Saturday and if she changes her mind then we can postpone it.” Jaskier melted into his side and the two of them walked in silence down the path. 

The lake was nearly empty, with only an older couple on the opposite side and a few kids sitting at the bench talking. Geralt steered them towards the small clearing of trees where they always sat. 

“What if she doesn’t like us Ger? Or she realizes that she doesn’t want to live with us?” Jaskier started to pick at the grass and Geralt took a second before answering. 

“Love, we have been talking to her social worker for a year. We have met her and she likes us, I know you are stressing out but it will be okay. I promise,” 

Jaskier didn’t respond but he did nod and Geralt pulled him closer as they watched the ducks in the water. They had an hour to kill before they had to head over to the home,  _ an hour until our family is complete.  _

-

Jaskier made them arrive early, Geralt didn’t have a problem with that but they were now sitting in the living room of her foster parents. Their daughter, Cirilla, was saying bye to the other children in the house while Geralt and Jaskier talked to Hanna and Niellen, and about her. 

“How has she been?” Jaskier was playing with his wedding ring and Geralt held his knee softly while the two opposite smiled at them. 

“She’s been good, a few nightmares a week but that’s expected. She’s been so excited the past few days,” Geralt smiled as Niellen talked, the couple were lovely and had fostered Cirilla and they had been welcoming to them both. 

“We’ve got chicken and pasta in for a pasta bake. And ice-cream for dessert.” Jaskier started to wave his hands about and Geralt watched him with fondness before they could hear running down the stairs. 

“Cirilla and Dara please tell me you are not running down those stairs,” Hanna looked at them with the air of an annoyed mom and Geralt could see the two children shrinking while they apologized. 

“Cirilla you remember Jaskier and Geralt,” Niellen waved a hand at them and Geralt helped Jaskier stand so they could walk over to Cirilla. 

“It’s today! You are taking me,” Geralt could see the girls nerves fight with her excitement before her emotions settled. 

“Yes we are darling. How are you feeling?” Geralt laced his fingers into Jaskier’s and they both kneeled so they were at eye level with Cirilla. 

“I don’t know. Sorry.” Geralt could feel Jaskier squeeze once before smiling at Cirilla. 

“Well I guess we'll see won’t we?” Geralt could see Cirilla nod slightly before grabbing Daras hand for comfort. He could understand the girl's fear, she had been hurt enough in the past and didn’t know if this was all a dream,  _ he related.  _

“Cirilla have you checked your room? Made sure everything is packed up?” Cirilla nodded and smiled widely at Hanna before Dara pulled her close for a hug. 

“You better not forget me Fiona.” Jaskier and Geralt shared a look before they both shrugged, children liked to have nicknames. 

“Like I could forget you Dara, I’ll write to you.” Cirilla pulled him in for a hug again and Geralt could see the way she held her tears in. 

“I’m sure we can organize a day at the park for you two?” Jaskier looked at Hanna and Niellen who nodded and the two kids grinned at each other. 

Hanna and Niellen pulled Cirilla in for a hug and the older woman kissed her head softly. “Be good now child,” 

“I’ll miss you two.” The young girl moved away and Geralt could see how strong she was trying to be, her tears refusing to fall and he felt his heart break slightly. 

“Cirilla, we have gotten things to make a pasta bake with, would you like to help make it tonight?” Jaskier stood up and smiled at the young girl who nodded. “Fantastic,”

Geralt left Jaskier to talk with Cirilla so he could pick up her bags, or well bag it seems. He moved it closer to the front door and sat back beside Jaskier and Cirilla. 

He caught the end of their conversation as Cirilla giggled. “Don’t tell Geralt.” 

Jaskier grinned at him and he sighed before kissing his head softly. “We should get going Love.”

“I guess we should, darling are you ready to go?” The young girl nodded and Geralt felt his heart swell twice its size as she pulled the other three in for one more hug. 

“Don’t forget to visit Cirilla, I can make you that pie you like.” Niellen whispered so quietly that Geralt could hardly hear from where he stood, he tried to give them space but the room wasn’t big enough for that. 

“I’ll miss you guys so much,” Geralt could see the second the dam broke and Cirilla started crying. Jaskier moved closer and she threw herself into his arms and Geralt pulled them both into his arms. 

“It’s okay Darling, it’s okay.” Geralt hummed in agreement as Jaskier ran a hand through the girl's hair. 

“I’m okay. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to,” Geralt frowned as Cirilla spoke, the more she apologized for anything the more her personality came clear. When they met with her before she was always so strong and doing whatever they had asked, probably to make them like her, but now she was scared they would leave her. 

“It’s okay to cry Cirilla, are you okay to go now? We can wait a little while longer.” Geralt smiled at her and she nodded for a second. 

“I’m okay, we can go.” Geralt nodded and stood slowly as did Jaskier, they waved bye to the others and the young girl between them looked back and waved with tears falling down her face. 

“Bye Dara, bye Hanna, bye Niellen!” Cirilla blew a kiss to each of them and Geralt could feel Jaskier’s adoration increase even more. 

“Let’s get you home darling,” Jaskier took one of Cirilla’s hands and Geralt moved in front to pick her bag up and open the door. Hanna, Niellen and Dara followed them out to the garden and when they were in the car they waved them off. 

Cirilla stopped crying just before they got to their house and Geralt looked back and smiled at her. 

“Did Jaskier tell you about the ice-cream we bought?” The young girl laughed and nodded at him and Geralt smiled again. 

“We are going to eat all of it, but shh he told me not to tell you.” Geralt faked surprise and Jaskier batted his arm softly. 

“Cirilla can eat as much ice-cream as she wants. And you aren’t getting any of it.” Geralt frowned and Cirilla giggled. 

Geralt just knew they had made the right choice when Jaskier started to sing and Cirilla hummed quietly with a smile.  _ Yeah the right choice.  _


	4. Day 4: Cuddling/Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few hugs that Geralt gets through the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote it but I’m still not 100% in love with it enjoy!

Geralt woke with a scream before he pulled his cover over his head. He knew he was crying but Vesemir had told him he shouldn’t cry anymore, the scary Witchers didn’t like him crying. 

“Vesemir.” He tried to shout but his voice was stuck and it came out hushed and sore. He could see the monster eating him. The scary bird from the sky. 

He didn’t hear the door opening but Vesemir was beside him and whispering softly. “Geralt deep breaths. In and out.” 

Geralt tried listening to Vesemir but he kept seeing the bird diving down and biting him, tearing him in half. He let out another sob and buried his head in Vesemir's chest. 

“Son you need to listen.” Vesemir’s voice was soft but still strong and Geralt nodded gently as he tried to follow Vesemir’s breathing. In. Out. In. Out. 

“That’s it son, keep going.” Geralt sniffled as he tried to stop the tears running down his face, Vesemir was strong and he would stop the scary bird. 

Geralt didn’t know how long he hugged Vesemir for but he had stopped crying and the Witcher was whispering in his ear to calm him, Vesemir would always save him from the monsters. 

-

Jaskier was a weird human. He walked the Path with a Witcher and didn’t complain about anything that happened. Not even being covered in Nekker blood when they were caught in a nest.

He was even weirder when they were at the campsite for the night and he shuffled as close as possible, he said it was for heat but Geralt could smell the lie on him. 

He watched the Bard move closer to him and sighed, he moved his arm up so Jaskier could get even closer and the Bard lit up before pushing right against Geralt with a smile. 

“Thank you.” Jaskier went silent- well he tried but he was still humming- and Geralt watched the fire dance around with a small smile. 

It became a thing for them, they would set up the camp and the fire, food would be eating and when the night came about they would be pushed together and hugging. 

It was nice, Geralt didn’t get to hug anyone outside of Kaer Morhen in the Winter. Jaskier wanting to hug him throughout the year was just a bonus to their friendship. 

-

The first time that he hugged Yennefer it was an accident. She was hurt and Geralt couldn’t deal with everything going on. 

He just tugged her close and held her close, needing to know she was okay. She let him, not pulling away from him and Geralt didn’t want to let go. 

She was almost lost, she almost died on him. He sniffed softly and could smell her Lilacs and Gooseberries as well as the acidic hint of pain and fear. 

“Don’t do that again.” He whispered softly and Yen nodded into him. 

“I won’t. I promise.” Geralt nodded and let her go slowly, not wanting to stop yet. He didn’t want her getting hurt anymore, she was his friend, his lover. 

-

He hugged Eskel and Lambert a lot, it was the way there were. They cuddled close in the Winter for heat, they hugged when they said goodbye for the year or if they met each other on the Path. 

But just because he hugged them more doesn’t mean he got used to them. 

Eskel was his rock, they grew up together. They knew each other better than themselves and Eskel knew what he needed. He needed that reassurance that they were both okay and alive. He needed that anchor to the present and the strength of his brother. 

Lambert was different, he was the youngest Wolf and needed that reassurance too. He needed to feel safe and wanted and Geralt gave him that when he could. They would sit for hours beside each other and just bask in the others scent while leaning against the other. 

During Winter when the three of them were together they hugged for warmth, to chase away the unwanted emotions they felt from that year. They hugged to remember each other, to commit their scent to memory and the way their hands felt in their hair. 

His brothers were two people he could always count on, could always go to when he needed that reassurance. And he would be there for them when they needed it. 

-

The first time he had his family in one place was in Kaer Morhen. The other Wolves were there but Lambert brought that Cat he was desperately in love with. Jaskier and Yennefer were with him so he couldn’t complain about his younger brother. His lovers had put him in the middle and their heat was warming him as much as the fire was. 

Lambert was complaining about the cold again, like every Winter but he could also feel the cold in his bones, that deep chill that nothing could chase away. Well nothing except a pile of warm bodies surrounding the others. 

“If you don’t stop complaining I’ll give you something to complain about Pup.” Vesemir snapped and Lambert poured at him before shuffling closer to Aiden and the fire. Geralt looked around before huffing in annoyance. 

“What’s wrong Wolf?” Eskel was watching him and Geralt waved a hand around before standing up. 

“Everyone get in the middle now.” Everyone raised an eyebrow at him but listened anyway, he grabbed the extra covers from the seat and shoved them at Vesemir and Eskel before getting more and giving some to Aiden. 

He sat back down beside Yen and Jaskier, Eskels feet were dropped in his lap as he leaned on Vesemir with Lambert and Aiden in the middle of them. 

“Better pup?” Vesemir looked down at Lambert who nodded with a grin. Geralt could feel the heat increase as everyone was closer together, his family in one space. It was nice


	5. Day 5: Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt gets cursed by a Mage, this obviously won’t affect him in anyway. Right?
> 
> Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m half asleep as I lost this so enjoy!

It was meant to be a routine hunt, a few Forktails making trouble on the road out of the village. He would be out for a few hours at most before they were leaving in the morning. 

That would have happened but of fucking course he couldn’t have a routine hunt. He hadn’t been able to have them in a while. 

Some fucking asshole mage kept the Forktail as a pet and was pissed when he had beheaded his ‘princess’ in front of him. 

Geralt was going to apologize and explain better alternatives to pets but the fucking mage decided to curse him. Or hex him? He really should brush up on his old languages. 

Then the fucker disappeared on him. He wasn’t dead and nothing was sticking out as  _ danger, deadly _ so he put it to the side and carried the Forktail heads to Roach. 

He attached them to her and started the walk back, he would have ridden her but he wanted to give himself time to get the toxins out of his blood before he stormed into the village. 

It was around midnight when he got back, he knocked on the Aldermans door and threw the heads down and requested his payment. The man wasn’t happy to see him but he did pay what was due so Geralt left him before heading to their room in the Inn. 

Jaskier wasn’t dancing around the dining area so he was either in their shared room or he had found company for the night, he hoped it was the former. 

The door opened with a click and he spotted Jaskier lying on the bed already asleep, a few bowls of water had been brought up so he stripped his armor off and started to clean the small cuts that were healed mostly and the dried Forktail blood that had covered his arms and face. 

He didn’t bother changing out of his small clothes before dropping himself beside Jaskier and closing his eyes. He allowed himself to drift into sleep and relaxed. 

The morning came and the light hit his face as he scowled. It was brighter than normal so he had obviously overslept. Jaskier was still in the bed so he carefully stood and started to get dressed. 

He grabbed a change in small clothes and threw his armor back on before he started to clean his swords. He could see Jaskier start to move more and he looked up as the Bard's heart rate picked up and indicated he was awake. 

Geralt watched him open his eyes and look around the room before falling on him. Geralt looked back to his sword and Jaskier started to speak. 

“Morning Geralt. Did you kill the Forktails alright?” Geralt hummed in response and Jaskier nodded. 

_ No wonder people think he is mute. _

Geralt snapped his head up and glared at Jaskier who narrowed his eyes in confusion. Geralt huffed before going back to sharpening his steel sword. 

_ Well that was weird. Maybe I should get breakfast for him, he probably didn’t eat last night.  _

Geralt was about to agree with Jaskier before the Bard spoke up.

“Geralt I am going to get us breakfast. You stay here and work with your sword.” Geralt frowned at him because he had just told him that. 

“Okay. I think we should leave soon.” Jaskier nodded and started to hum as he got dressed. 

“Well Geralt I’ll be a few minutes.” Jaskier left the room and Geralt stared after him. That was weird. 

He finished cleaning and sharpening his two swords before he turned to the small daggers he carried. They weren’t used as much but he had to keep them in good condition, he had it trained into him. 

Jaskier was gone for a little while before the door opened and the salty smell of food hit him. Jaskier placed the food down and sat back on the bed. 

_ He looks ill. Maybe he should get some more rest.  _

“I don’t look ill. I don’t get ill.” Geralt ripped a piece of bread off before eating it.

_ What the fuck. What the fuck. What? _

“What are you confused about? I don’t get ill.” Geralt looked back at Jaskier who was staring at him with his jaw dropped. “Jaskier?” 

_ Can you hear me? _

Geralt felt everything stop. He had heard Jaskier but the Bard's mouth hadn't moved at all.

“What the fuck. How did you do that?” Geralt stood and shoved the food away before grabbing at his potions bag. 

“I don’t know what’s happening.” He wasn’t lying, Geralt could smell and see that. He was worried but not lying. 

_ He can hear my thoughts. How? What? Stop thinking Jaskier. Sing. The fairer sex they often- no not that one. The White Wolf rose at dawn/ he refuses- _

“Jaskier stop fucking thinking.” Geralt tried to growl but it was ruined by Jaskier frowning at him with wide eyes. “We have to figure out how this happened.”

_ How did it happen? I didn’t try and fuck anyone because Gera- Bad!  _

“So it’s not you.” Geralt thought back on the hunt, the Forktail and then the fucking mage. “Fuck. It was the mage.” 

_ Mage? Who? Where? The bitch? _

“No it wasn’t Yen. The Forktail last night was a mages pet. He said something in a different language and left. Fuck.”

_ Oh shit.  _

Geralt hummed in response before leaning back and trying to remember the incantation. 

“poena dolor qui marialis something else. Fuck I should have remembered it.” He slammed his hand down and heard the wood splinter under it. 

“It’s okay Geralt. We can go see the village mage or Yennefer might help.” 

_ Wouldn’t fucking count on it. Oh shit. Sorry.  _

“Fuck this is going to be bad. I’ll try and contact Yen later.” 

_ Fuck. Shit. Bunnies. Yes fluffy bunnies, soft and fluffy. _

“Stop thinking about fucking bunnies. I’m not going to judge what you think about.” 

“You will.” Geralt raised an eyebrow but didn’t reply because Jaskier looked stressed already, he really had to go and get Yennefer now. 

“Fine. I’m going to the mage to see if I can get them to contact Yen. Are you coming or not?” Geralt started to clean the mess of weapons up when Jaskier’s thoughts slipped. 

_ Fuck me please. No fuck. Sorry. Fuck.  _

Geralt kept quiet, Jaskier didn’t mean it. It was a common reaction when in close quarters. Jaskier started to pace around as he recited names in his head. 

_ Radovid the first, Dambor, Vestibor, Radovid the second, Radovid the third, Virdank- _

“Jaskier.” Geralt shoved the dagger in his hands into his boot before he moved to the door and left without saying anything back. He could hear Jaskier pacing around and trying to get himself under control. 

“Fuck.” A few passerby’s walked away from him when he sped up and started to swear more, he probably looked a mess but he needed to get to Yen. 

The village didn’t have a mage. Because of course they didn't. Fuckers. 

On his way back to the inn he cursed everything under the sun, he was stuck with Jaskier’s thoughts until they could find Yennefer. That had to breach his privacy. 

He knocked on the door and Jaskier told him to come in, well thought it really but it was still loud. The Bard was lying on the bed with a frown and Geralt tried to smile but it didn’t work. 

_ Did you get the mage? _

Geralt shook his head and Jaskier cursed. 

_ Why? _

“They don’t have a village mage. The closest one is a three day ride. We can leave now if you want.”

“Yes this fucking curse is going.” Geralt nodded but didn’t say anything else, Jaskier wanted the curse gone so they would get rid of it. 

_ Fuck this. Can’t fucking keep my thoughts in. How the fuck am I meant to do this? _

“I’m sorry. I won’t judge you for your thoughts and if you don’t want to travel with me after I understand.” 

Jaskier blinked at him and just shook his head. 

_ What the fuck. He thinks I won’t want to travel with him. I always want to travel with him. Fuck he can hear. Sorry.  _

“Jaskier, it's fine. I’m sorry that I can hear your thoughts. It’s my fault.” 

“Geralt please don’t blame yourself. It would have happened eventually. I’ll pack up and we can head to the village.” 

“Okay.” Geralt was a Witcher, he was trained on how to tune things out. He could tune others out but Jaskier’s thoughts were so loud and it sounded like they were being shouted in his head. 

_ He doesn’t want to have his burden. I put this on him. If I didn’t travel with him it wouldn’t have happened.  _

“Jaskier stop being self-deprecating.” Geralt rubbed the bridge of his nose and Jaskier nodded softly. 

“Sorry.” Geralt nodded and went about his business of packing up. He had packed mostly, what was left was his potions. He placed Black Blood and Cat close to the top with Swallow and Golden Oriole above them. Killer Whale, Blizzard and Thunderbolt were placed at the bottom with the others he didn’t need until a hunt. He was able to focus on the packing instead of the loud thoughts gearing against his mind. 

As he finished his packing and looked up Jaskier was just finishing packing his stuff up and the two of them caught the others eyes before looking away quickly. 

“Are you ready?” Jaskier nodded and Geralt picked his packs up before leaving the room with Jaskier following him. They left the key to their room at the bar and left only a coin in tip before they were on Roach and riding off. 

_ This is serious. He’s letting me ride Roach.  _

Geralt didn’t answer him but Jaskier did go more rigid as he remembered the issue. Geralt didn’t know what to do, he had told him that he wouldn’t care about his thoughts but the Bard didn’t think that obviously. 

-

The days passed in relative silence, they stopped when they needed to and camped out in the woods. Great tried not to think too deeply into Jaskier’s thoughts but when they were about him it was more difficult. 

_ I don’t know how he looks that good.  _

_ The witch really has it good with him.  _

_ He’s been so quiet. I’m sorry for annoying you Geralt.  _

_ Just a touch- fuck no.  _

Geralt didn’t say anything in response and Jaskier stopped apologizing for anything that he said. 

It was on the third night that it changed, they were getting ready to camp after a good long day of traveling and Jaskier looked dead on his feet so Geralt helped him to the bed roll. As the Witcher went to leave the Bard spoke to him, or well thought. 

_ Big strong man to throw me around. Yeah I love him.  _

Geralt stared at Jaskier as the Bard fell asleep and he sat on his own bedroll and just stared into the fire. What the fuck. 

The Bard has obviously thought about him but nothing like that, but it was because he was tired. It had to be. Nothing else. 

The morning after was awkward, well for Geralt it was. He tried to ignore what had happened but the Bard kept looking at him and thinking. 

_ Something is wrong. What? Is it my fault? What did I do? Fuck.  _

“It’s not you. Let’s go, we are almost there.” Geralt didn’t wait for an answer, he could hear Jaskier start to pack his stuff up. 

They would walk with Roach, she had been pushed too far over the last few days and Geralt didn’t want to hurt her too much. 

“Are we walking today?” Jaskier’s voice was gently against the harsh wind and Geralt nodded and they started to walk. 

_ Geralt I’m sorry. I am trying.  _

“Stop apologizing, Bard. You haven’t done anything.” Geralt didn’t mean to growl at Jaskier but he did and the Bard nodded before he looked away from him. 

“What happened last night? I can’t remember and you are acting differently today.” 

Geralt didn’t mean to shout, he tried to stop himself but Jaskier sounded so distraught and he smelled so sad. 

“You keep thinking about me and I can’t fucking help it that it’s affecting me!” Jaskier stopped walking and Geralt kept going, maybe the Bard would realize it would be better to be alone. 

_ What? He doesn’t mean it. It’s nothing, don't dig too deep. _

“Jaskier what the fuck are you thinking about?” They were both stopped now, Roach between them as Jaskier was frozen on his spot. 

_ He knows. Fuck he knows. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Shit. I had one goal and I fucking failed. Fuck.  _

What? Geralt didn’t know what was going on but Jaskier was spiraling and he looked like he was going to pass out. 

“Fuck. Okay uh sit down? Yeah sit down Jask.” Jaskier didn’t listen so Geralt tied Roach to the closest tree and moved closer to Jaskier. He didn’t touch the Bard because he obviously can’t hear him and that could lead to issues. 

“Jaskier listen to me please.” Jaskier was staring at him and Geralt waved a hand in front of his face but he didn’t respond. 

_ He knows. I’m going to be left like he said I would be. No one wants me. Fuck.  _

“Jaskier I’m sorry.” Geralt grabbed the Bard and pulled him closer to Roach before making him sit on the ground. The Bard was thrashing around but when he hit the ground it was like he was gone to the world. 

_ This is it. I’m useless and he’s going to leave.  _

“Jaskier look at me. Fuck. Okay, uh it’s okay?” Jaskier started up at him and Geralt could see the fear in his eyes, he didn’t know what to do. 

“Can you talk to me or think?” Geralt squeezed his hands tightly and watched Jaskier try and breathe. 

_ I’m sorry. Don’t leave. Please don’t leave. I’m sorry. I’ll be better. I promise.  _

What? Be better? They really needed to talk this over when he was back. 

“Jaskier I’m sorry for shouting. I’m not leaving. Please talk to me.” 

_ You don’t want me.  _

He sounded so small and hurt that Geralt actually shied away from him. His Bard thought he didn’t want him. Wait, his bard? Where did that come from?

“Why don’t I want you?” 

_ My thinking made you annoyed. You want quiet.  _

“Jaskier that’s not it. Can you breathe for me and we can have a discussion about what happened.” He was not suited for emotional talks, this was Vesemir or Eskels area of expertise, or even fucking Lambert. 

_ Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.  _

Geralt brought himself back together and watched Jaskier’s breathing slow down and regulate itself as he worked. 

_ Sorry.  _

“Nothing to be sorry about.” Geralt lightly tapped his Bards arm with a smile before moving to the tree opposite to talk. 

_ What do we need to talk about? My mind is a bit of a mess.  _

That’s a loaded question. What the fuck do they talk about? Last night? The attack that just happened?

“Uh last night you were tired. And you might have said something. And well. Fuck I don’t know how to do this.” 

_ Last night? I can’t remember much except falling asleep.  _

“You said, uh, you lo-“ He didn’t get to finish the sentence because Jaskier’s eyes went wide and he was panicking again. 

_ No. Fuck. No I’m sorry I didn’t mean it. Please don’t leave me. It’s nothing.  _

“Jaskier it’s okay.” No it isn’t. He wasn’t thinking straight, he was tired. He didn’t mean it. 

_ I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.  _

See he didn’t mean it. No one could love you. It was a tired mistake and he’s just pent up from being on the road for so long with no company. 

“Yeah I know. We can ignore it and go to the mage to get rid of it.” 

_ Yeah okay. I’m sorry I told you. I’ll leave after the curse is gone so you don’t have to see me again.  _

What? He didn’t mean to tell me what? That he lo- no, no one loves a Witcher. 

“You don’t Jaskier. You were tired so don’t leave for a silly mistake.” 

_ Not a mistake. Fucking shit Jaskier get your shit together he doesn’t.  _

“I don’t what?” Geralt looked at Jaskier who shook his head once. 

_ Nothing. Can we go? I want to get rid of this. _

“Yeah let’s go.” Geralt stood up and Jaskier followed after, the Bard was shaky on his legs so Geralt pointed at Roach and the Bard listened. 

“Thank you.” Jaskier went back to thinking the Royal names of Redania and Geralt could feel himself calm as the Bard spoke. 

The Bard said he didn’t mean to slip up and tell him. Does that mean he meant it? But no one can love a Witcher, it’s the way of life. 

_ I can almost hear your thoughts.  _

Jaskier laughed and Geralt flared but continued walking beside Roach. Jaskier was stressed and Geralt could feel the pain and worry wafting off of him with every step. 

The rest of the day passed without incident and they reached the village with no issue. The notice board was filled with contracts and Geralt took them before asking around for the mage. 

She was apparently in a small wooden cabin out in the fields so Geralt put Jaskier back in Roach so they could head to her. 

“Don’t say anything. Let me do the talking.” Geralt pulled at Roach’s reins once and the mare started walking with him. 

_ Okay. What if she can’t do anything? _

“I don’t know Bard.” Jaskier nodded and Geralt tried to block his worries out but they were so loud. 

_ What if I’m stuck like this. He can hear all my thoughts. Fuck. Geralt please help me.  _

“I’m trying Bard. We are almost there.” Geralt could see the house at the end of the field and urged Roach to walk faster. He could see the smoke from the fireplace and could hear the mage walking around the house so she was in. 

They had stopped just outside of her house when the door opened and the woman smiled at them both. Jaskier waved and Geralt scowled like normal but that didn’t deter the woman from coming closer to them. 

“Well look at you two. Strong magic here.” The woman looked at his medallion with a smirk and then back to Jaskier for a second. “I know what ails you but I cannot cure it.” 

“Who can?” Jaskier frowned as Geralt growled at her but didn’t say it or even think anything. 

“Only yourself dear. I can tell you what the curse is but that is all.” Geralt nodded and the woman smiled at him. “It’s old Latin. poena doloris qui marialis, Et scitis, Qui est caritas Dei et lupum.” 

“I didn’t fucking learn Latin so what does it mean?” The mage frowned at him but answered anyway. 

“It’s a curse for causing one pain. You have to listen to the thoughts of the one who loves the Wolf.” 

_ What the everlasting flying fuck.  _

“What.” Geralt stared at the mage who nodded and waved at them before going back to her house. Jaskier was frozen and repeating  _ fuck  _ over and over again before Geralt looked at him. 

“Jaskier.” He tried to sound non threatening but from the spike of fear from Jaskier it didn’t work. 

_ I’m sorry.  _

“Did I hear her correctly?” Jaskier nodded and Geralt looked to the door and then back to Jaskier. “She said the ‘one who loves the Wolf’. What does she mean?” 

“I don’t know?” Geralt raised an eyebrow at him and Jaskier caved.

“Fucking fine. I love you Geralt. I have for a long time but I didn’t say anything because I don’t want to lose you.” 

Oh. What the fuck. No he’s lying. He has to be lying. No one loves a Witcher. 

“No one loves a Witcher.” His voice was soft as he repeated the same phrase he had been told countless times. 

“Yeah well I fucking do Geralt of Riviia. So either kill me or leave me now because I want to be done with this heartache.” 

Geralt stood slowly before reaching up and pulling Jaskier free of the saddle, with his help, and looking into his eyes. 

“I’m not going to do that. Fuck. Stop me if you don’t want this Jaskier.” 

Geralt pulled his Bard close and kissed him softly, Jaskier didn’t pull away so Geralt deepened the kiss. 

Jaskier pulled away and looked at him for a second before Geralt nodded and pulled him close again, His Bard.

Maybe he could cope with the mind reading curse for a little longer, only if Jaskier agreed of course. 


	6. Day 6: Contract/Hunt/Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Contract/Hunt/Monster. 
> 
> This is a Geralt/Lambert story and has a bit more angst but Geralt gets his love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this!

Geralt cursed as the Archgriffin stabbed his stomach and threw him across the clearing. He could feel the blood start to pour out of the wound. He knew that he wouldn’t make it out of here alive, the Archgriffin would pick his body apart and the rest would be left to the Wild. 

Lambert would find him when he didn’t turn up to the Tavern. Eskel and Vesemir wouldn’t know until he didn’t turn up with Lambert. 

“I’m sorry Lambert.” He could feel his head getting heavy, he couldn’t move.

Geralt tried to laugh but his breath left him and he closed his eyes to imagine Lambert. His stupid smirk and his laugh. The jokes he made and how he held Geralt when they needed it. He could see the sparkle in his eyes after a dirty joke or a prank on Eskel. He could see him lying beside the fire and purring. 

_He wouldn’t see him again._

Geralt opened his eyes and could see the Archgriffin descending on him. He tried to move but he couldn’t, he wanted to leave his medallion for Lambert but he couldn’t move. 

The monster was so close, he could feel the wind being blown on him. He looked up and prayed, he hadn’t prayed since he was a boy but he needed too. 

_Look after Lambert. Look after my Love. Please._

He took his last breath and braced himself for the pain. But it didn’t come. The Archgriffin was blown back with a scream. Lambert’s scream.

Geralt couldn’t see him but he could feel his rage pouring out of him as he charged at the Archgriffin and finished it off. Geralt tried to move but his body wasn’t cooperating still, he had lost too much blood. 

Lambert was above him, the sun behind him made him look ethereal. Geralt could see his lips moving but no sound was sitting through to him. His Love fell to his knees and forced his mouth open to take potion after potion. Swallow, Kiss, Golden Oriole. 

He could hear Lambert again but his head was still fuzzy. He tried to speak but Lambert shushed him. “Geralt please. Fucking heal. I can’t lose you.” 

Geralt smiled and closed his eyes as he let his mind drag him into the darkness. 

-

Lambert cried as he patched Geralt up, his hands covered in his partners blood. He could hear Geralt's heart beat but it was too slow, even for a Witcher but nothing was helping. He had lost so much blood, it covered him and the ground. His clothes were drenched in it. 

He focused on getting Geralt better, stitching the wounds up and cleaning them to stop any infections. He would need to be moved, back to the tavern to have a chance of getting better. Then Kaer Morhen, they could call that favor from Yennefer to get them closer. Or Triss. Fuck any Sorceress or Sorcerer. 

Geralt was getting kissed, slapped and fucked after this. Not in that order, well maybe in that order. Pretty boys wounds had stopped bleeding, _fucking finally,_ now he had to get him back to the tavern. 

-

Geralt woke with his arms swinging and shouting. He wasn’t on the ground anymore, he was in a bed and Lambert’s scent was there. Lambert meant he was safe. He was alive and safe. 

“Geralt don’t ever do that again. Fuck I thought you were dead.” Lambert pulled him into a kiss and Geralt could feel his desperation. Geralt tried to pour his love into the kiss. 

Lambert pulled away and slapped Geralt, _fair._ Geralt pushed his body up and grunted at the pain and Lambert shook his head and pushed him back down. 

“You aren’t moving until I say. I’m going to get Yennefer to Portal us over to the Keep. Don’t mumble at me, you decided to try and die so you will go through the fucking Portal.” 

Geralt rolled his eyes but kept quiet as Lambert started to check his bandages. They would scar, but they would be okay. Geralt tried to reassure his Love but Lambert was not having it. Any attempt to move was shut down with a click of his tongue and frown. 

“Lambert I’m sorry. I didn’t think it would be a difficult hunt. I’m sorry Love.” Geralt looked up at Lambert and his partner's eyes softened. 

“I know pretty boy. When you are healed and at home I’m going to fucking wreck you for this but now I’m going to hold you.” Lambert lifted Geralt carefully and spotted himself between the older Witcher. 

“I love you Lambert.” Geralt kissed Lambert’s hand and the other Wolf kissed his head. 

“I love you too you asshole.” Geralt closed his eyes and listened to the two slow heartbeats as he fell into a sleep. Lambert’s arms wrapped around him as an anchor even in his sleep


	7. Day 7: Established Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Eskel and Geralt relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot find a set date for the Sacking if Kaer Morhen only that it is about 70 years before the main book story line so I placed it around that time. 
> 
> There is one line in here that suggests Geralt would k*ll himself but only one line. And it does get a bit explicit but no smut 
> 
> Enjoy! Yeah

**First year on the Path**

Geralt was tired, he had dragged the Wyvern head back to the village and acquired his payment before he was shoved out of the town. 

It was almost Winter and he knew he should have headed South already. He still had four Winters until he was allowed back in Kaer Morhen. Four Winters until he can see Vesemir. 

Eskel was somewhere on the Continent and they would hopefully meet each other because Geralt couldn't cope without seeing his partner. They should have made a meeting place before they left for the Path. 

He turned South, he needed to get a horse soon but they cost a lot of coin and he doesn’t have enough. Well he does if he forgoes eating in taverns for a season or two. 

He could feel the cold in his bones as he walked, the wind chilling even him. He would kill a higher vampire to have Eskel beside him in their bed. 

Geralt shook his head and started on a jog to keep his heat up, he should invest in a cloak too. One like Eskel’s old one, he could have a reminder of his partner at all times. 

  
**Third year on the Path**

Geralt fucking hated people, they spit on him when he passes and curse him out when he drops a monster head on their doorstep (a monster that they wanted dead). 

Too add on to his day it had started to rain. And it wasn’t stopping soon. He let Roach’s head softly before pushing her up the hill in search of a cave or overhang to camp in. 

He spotted the fire first, it was in the cave that he was headed towards. Then it was the smell, a smell he knew by heart even after three years. 

_ Eskel.  _

He pushed Roach harder and jumped off her back before he pulled her into the cave opening. It didn’t appear to be a big one, space for a few horses and their riders, and there in the corner was his Eskel. 

“Eskel.” Geralt fell into the other Witchers' open arms and held him close. He inhaled that scent, the freshly cut grass, the metallic hint of a thunderstorm, the fresh fruit. It was Eskel. 

“I’ve missed you Wolf. Fuck I’ve missed you so much,” Eskel pulled away and Geralt could see the truth in his eyes. He moved closer and kissed Eskel, he tasted the same but it felt like the first time again. 

Geralt tried to pour his need into his kiss and it must have worked because Eskel pulled him into his lap. They had three years to catch up on and he wouldn’t leave Eskels lap until he was forced too. 

**Five years on the Path**

Geralt was told to wait, wait at the bottom of the mountain and Eskel would meet him. They would walk into their home together. They would be welcomed back together like everything they did. 

So Geralt waited.

He watched the figure ride in after two days, he stood up from his fire and squinted his eyes for a better look. It could be any Wolf coming home but the tell tale red armor gave Eskel away. 

Eskel stopped his mare and dismounted before he pushed Geralt onto the boulders and kissed him. Geralt smiled into the kiss and used his arms to bring Eskel closer until they were both lying on top of the Boulder. 

“Missed you too Esk,” Geralt whispered as they pulled away from each other. 

“It’s been too long. Can’t wait to fuck you in a proper bed, our bed.” Geralt hummed as he mouthed at Eskels throat. They should start moving soon, anyone could see them and the cold was threatening them. 

“Are you ready to go or do we need supplies?” Eskel shook his head and Geralt nodded. They didn’t have the time for the reunion they wanted but in their own bed they would. 

“Five days climb them you can fuck me all you want.” Geralt pulled Eskel in for another kiss before they both moved to their horses. 

“Five days.” Eske repeated and grabbed Geralt's hand as they started the climb. 

**Ten years on the Path**

Vesemir owed them so much fucking ale. Eskel and him had been tasked with looking after one of the new recruits, a prickly son of a bitch. 

Eskel loved it, Geralt on the other hand wanted to strangle the kid. They had to be two decades older than the kid but he still argued with them. 

Eskel has frowned and threatened to withhold sex if he used Axii on the kid, he could survive without sex for a little bit. Hopefully. 

Vesemir was expecting them to help with the fuckers training since he had been giving the kid. He should probably ask for the kids name, or maybe Eskel could tell him again. 

He watched as his partner showed the kid different dodges, his muscles bulged in the shirt he was wearing. He missed the look of armor on Eskel but him wearing less was also a good change. 

A quick look around the courtyard showed only a few other Witchers around, they could send the kid away for a little bit and head to the stables. He could have Eskel falling apart for him and then back to training the kid in a half hour. 

Geralt's attention went back to his partner when the kid cursed him out. He could see Eskel press his wooden sword against the kids neck, his partner said something and the kid got up again. 

Geralt pushed himself off the wall and stood beside Eskel. He watched the kid dodge and fall into a roll as Eskel lunged at him. The kid was getting better but was not as far as he should be. 

“Lambert you need to be faster. I could have severed an artery.” Eskel tapped his shoulder and the ki- Lambert stood up with a sigh. 

“I’m not a fucking Witcher so I can’t go faster.” Geralt rolled his eyes at Lambert but kept quiet, the kid had made his opinions on Witchers very clear. 

“Yes I heard you the first eight times you told me. Now fucking fight or run The Killer.” Geralt smirked at Eskel and watched Lambert get into position again. He had to admit, the kid had guts for a nine year old, or was he ten? 

“Go and practice on the dummy, I need to speak with Eskel for a few minutes.” Geralt ignored the other Witchers laughing at him and pointed Lambert to one of the free dummies before he dragged Eskel towards the stables. 

“If you wanted to do something you could use words. You know like, ‘hey Eskel let’s fuck’ or even a ‘fuck me’” 

Geralt rolled his eyes as he shut the stable door and pushed Eske against the wall and dropped to his knees in front of him. 

He didn’t need the half hour he thought he would need, he had Eskel trembling under his fingers in fifteen minutes. 

**Twenty years on the Path**

Geralt didn’t know what he was going to see when he made it home, he had heard news of the sacking and rode hard and fast to the Blue Mountains. 

He knew Eskel was going back earlier to help train the new boys, and fuck, Vesemir and Lambert were still there. 

He felt sorry for how hard he pushed Roach up the mountain but he needed to know who was alive. He needed to know if Eskel was alive. He had to be. 

He could see the damage with a day in his journey left, the Keep was still smoking for the fires. He could smell the rotten bodies and the burnt flesh. He presses Roach faster, not stopping during the night. 

He saw movement at the gates, he drew his sword and jumped off Roach and ran. He glanced down at the faces as he passed and didn’t let himself relax when he didn’t see Eskel, Vesemir or Lambert. They might be safe. 

The person at the gate dropped to his knees when he saw Geralt and let out a cry. Eskel. His partner was crying and Geralt fell into his arms. Eskel was alive. Eskel was safe. Eskel. 

“I thought I lost you. Fuck. I. I.” Geralt couldn’t finish his sentence as he let a howl out from his throat and pulled Eskels head into his neck. He needed to feel his partner. 

“I was too late. I could have helped them.” Eskel was crying and Geralt rocked them on the ground. As bad as it made him he was glad Eskel wasn’t here for the sacking. He would have killed himself if he lost his Eskel. 

“Vesemir and Lambert?” Geralt didn’t want to ask, but he had to. He had to know if they were to burn their bodies as well. Lambert was to leave in the Spring to become a Witcher, he might not get that. 

“Safe. Vesemir took him and a few others into the old Iron Mines.” Geralt let himself relax slightly, he had his father and brother still. They were safe. 

“How many were saved?” Eskel tensed in his arms and Geralt held him tighter. 

“Ten including them two and anyone still on the Path. No one has come back yet.”  _ Fuck that’s not a lot.  _

“Fuck. I’m sorry. Eskel I’m so sorry.” He didn’t know what he was apologizing for but he felt like it was needed and Eskel hushed him. 

“I’m sorry too Geralt.” They held each other close until Vesemir stepped out of the Keep and Geralt collapsed in his arms and Lambert joined them.   
  


**Forty years on the Path.**

Fucking Deidre. Geralt wanted to kill her and he wouldn’t even feel bad for hurting a human because she had fucking touched his Eskel. She had hurt his Eskel and left without a word. 

He held his partners face together as Vesemir tried to stitch it up. Lambert was keeping the other Wolves out of their way. 

“Eskel I’m here. I’ve got you, it’ll be okay.” Geralt tried to keep his voice stable but it proved difficult as he watched his partner's skin fall apart in his hands. 

“Geralt deep breathes. You can’t help him if you aren’t together yourself. Do you need Lambert to help?” Vesemir’s voice was tense and Geralt nodded quickly. 

Lambert entered the room as Geralt called for him, he fell to his knees beside Eskels head and helped Vesemir when he was instructed to. 

“Lambert I need you to get some clean water and more thread. Get Brayan and Caedmon to stand guard and the others are to start making food.” 

Lambert left with a nod and Geralt kissed Eskels hand before he started to help Vesemir more. He had to keep it together for Eskel. 

“Wolf I need you to move over here.” Vesemir nodded his head beside himself and Geralt listened. “This is a lot to ask from you but put him under Axii, he won’t want to remember this.” 

Geralt didn’t want to do it, he had attempted Axii one other time on Eskel and it didn’t go well, but it was that or his Eskel would feel everything. 

“Axii.” Geralt traced the Sign in the air and pushed it down to Eskels head and projected the calm draw of home and the Hot Springs, their bed and the late mornings together. 

“Hold it until I’m done.” Geralt nodded and held the Sign as Vesemir worked around him. He watched Lambert enter with two pails of water and more bandages. 

Eskel relaxed under his Sign and Geralt tried to hold himself together as they worked. Vesemir stitched as fast and well as he could but the scar would be disfiguring and Geralt could feel Eskels hatred for it as it healed. 

It wasn’t until close to midnight when they finished and the bloodied rags fell to the floor, they looked down at Eskels face and could see the raw flesh try to knit itself back together. Geralt let himself cry when Vesemir patted his shoulder. He dropped to his knees and held Eskels hand before Vesemir traced a Sign in the air and he fell asleep beside his partner. 

**Fifty years on the Path**

They deserved a few days off, they had been destroying Siren and Harpy nests in Skellige for a few weeks and it was hitting them finally. 

So Geralt rented a small cottage at the seaside with the favor the town owed him and dragged Eskel to it with promises of sex, food and enough alcohol to get them drunk. 

It had taken years to get Eskel happy after Deidre, and he still hid his scars when Geralt went to kiss him. It hurt to see his partner so self conscious but Geralt understood, he had his own scars. 

They were laying in bed and just holding each other, they weren’t speaking because they knew the other needed the quiet. 

If they could retire Geralt wanted this, Eskel and him in a cottage. Vesemir and Lambert visiting them and having his family in one place. He knew he wouldn’t get that and they would split up when they reached the mainland again. Eskel would go South and he would head up to Dol Blathanna before heading West and meeting Eskel for the journey home. 

He pulled his partner closer and kissed his head softly before he let his eyes close.


End file.
